Pertemuan Cinta Di Bangku SMA
by Kurai Kokoro Namikaze
Summary: Summary: "Orang mengatakan bahwa kehidupan di SMA adalah kehidupan yang paling bahagia, setidaknya itulah hal yang didengar oleh Issei. Berteman, bertengkar dan berpacaran, hal yang paling dinantikannya. Namun bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan ketua Osis yang baik karena menolongnya dan menjengkelkan menjengkelkan karena menciumnya?" FemIssei, And not Mainstream (maybe)


**Pertemuan Cinta di Bangku SMA**

 **Summary:**

"Orang mengatakan bahwa kehidupan di SMA adalah kehidupan yang paling bahagia, setidaknya itulah hal yang didengar oleh Issei. Berteman, bertengkar dan berpacaran, hal yang paling dinantikannya. Namun bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan ketua Osis yang baik karena menolongnya dan menjengkelkan menjengkelkan karena menciumnya?" **FemIssei, And not Mainstream (maybe)**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto and High School DxD **, kau pasti tahu siapa itu?**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, Gender bender, typo, and many other**

 **Genre:**

 **School life, Romance**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Let's begining**

* * *

"Yosh! Dengan ini selesai sudah semua rancanganku" kata Issei dengan senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sosok gadis dengan postur tubuh yang menggoda birahi para pria, rambut coklat panjang hingga mencapai punggung, dada yang kira kira ukuran C+. Ukuran standart memang tapi terasa mempesona disaat yang bersamaan. Dan sekarang ia telah menyelesaikan rancangannya untuk pertemuan berikutnya, pertemuan? Yah, besok adalah hari pertama Issei masuk Konoha Gakuen dan Issei sudah menyiapkan rancngan tentang kehidupan SMAnya yang penuh warna.

"Issei makan malam sudah siap!" teriak suara feminim dari arah lantai bawah memanggil Issei untuk makan malam.

"Ha'i! Aku akan segera turun Kaa-chan" teriak Issei dari meja belajarnya, Isseipun segera menutup bukunya yang berisikan rencananya besok dan turun dari kamarnya yang ada dilantai 2 untuk makan malam bersama keluarga. Issei hanya anak tunggal, ibunya sering khawatir dengan Issei karena Issei bukanlah gadis normal seperti yang lainnya. Issei terlalu terbuka dengan orang lain, bahkan ia kadang tidak malu jika harus mengatakan bahwa ia punya koleksi manga atau anime hentai.

Mengingat hal seperti ini terkadang membuat sang ibu ingin pingsan dan sang ayah yang geleng geleng kepala, namun bagaimanapun juga Issei adalah putri mereka. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Issei apapun alasannya mereka juga tidak akan hal seperti kisah drama yang sering muncul di tv, anak yang ditelantarkan orang tuanya, anak yang dibuang, anak yang tak diakui atau semacamnya terjadi pada putri mereka. Seumur hidup mereka akan berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena mendapatkan anak seperti Issei, mungkin dimata orang lain Issei anak yang aneh namun bagi mereka Issei anak yang baik. Issei tidak jarang membantu pekerjaan ibunya untuk bersih bersih rumah maupun memasak, ia juga tidak akan menolak jika dimintai tolong sang ayah mengantarkan berkas atau bekal yang ketinggalan dirumah, jarang jarang ada anak perempuan seperti inikan?

"Issei bisakah kau bantu Kaa-chan membersihkan semua ini?" pinta sang ibu saat makan malam usai

"Ha'i Kaa-chan!" kata Issei dengan nada riangnya sambil membawa beberapa piring kotor kearah wastefel cucian piring didapur. Dengan telaten Issei membersihkan piring piring kotor tersebut satu persatu, bagaimanapun juga Issei sudah biasa dengan hal yang seperti ini.

"Ara? Issei tidak seharusnya kamu lakukan ini, kembalilah kekamarmu dan selesaikan tugas tugasmu" perintah sang ibu karena tidak ingin sang putri terbebani, Issei adalah anak satu satunya dan ia adalah anak perempuan dan sebisa mungkin ia ingin yang terbaik untuk Issei.

"Tidak apa apa Kaa-chan, aku tidak ada tugas. Besok aku baru masuk bangku SMA jadi wajar jika tidak ada tugas sama sekali" kata Issei berusaha menjelaskan dengan senyum yang bertengger diwajahnya.

"Issei mengapa kau tidak ikut Rias ke sekolah khusus perempuan saja, kau tahu bisa saja para pria disana melakukan..."

"Kaa-chan kita sudah bicarakan ini sebelumnya" potong Issei, ini bukanlah sifat Issei yang suka memotong pembicaraan orang lain. Tapi ini juga pembicaraan yang bukan tipe Issei, hal yang selalu diulang ulang, itulah yang paling dibenci Issei.

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku bisa jaga diri, lagi pula disekolahan Rias-chan adalah sekolahan khusus perempuan yang penuh dengan peraturan. Aku merasa tidak akan bebas jika berada disana, terlebih lagi jika aku sekolah disana itu artinya aku akan berpisah dengan kalian karena harus berada di asrama" jelas Issei sambil membersihkan tangannya setelah selesai cuci piring.

"Bukankah begitu, Tou-chan" kata Issei sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher sang ayah.

"Issei-chan memang anak yang baik, aku yakin dia akan baik baik saja disana. Tidak akan ada orang yang tega menyakiti anak sebaik Issei-chan" kata sang ayah sambil membelai rambut coklat Issei yang terasa lembut. Dan jika Issei mengarah pada sang ayah itu artinya sang ibu akan mati langkah, ayahnya sangat menyayangi Issei dan sering memanjakannya dan tidak akan pernah mampu menolak keinginan putri tunggalnya tersebut. Dan jika sang ayah membela itu artinya sang ibu tidak akan bisa berbuat apa apa, dan itulah kenyatannya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Issei berangkat dengan buru buru tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu, 15 menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup karena sudah saatnya masuk dan jika Issei terlambat maka tamatlah riwayatnya didalam kehidupan SMA. Namun beruntung jarak rumah dan sekolahannya hanya berkisar 1 km jadi Issei bisa bergegas kesana namun...

"Tunggu!" teriak Issei ketika gerbang akan ditutup oleh penjaga

~Blaam~

Namun terlambat sudah, gerbang sudah ditutup dan Issei harus bersiap untuk hukuman atas keterlambatannya. Tidak! Issei tidak akan selemah ini bagaimanapun caranya ia harus bisa masuk

"Pak penjaga! Saya siswa baru disini, bolehkah saya minta bantuan?"

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah membukakan gerbang ini aku tidak bisa, dan namaku bukan Pak penjaga" jawab Satpam itu dengan nada sengitnya karena dipanggil pak penjaga. Sedangkan Issei tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia terus mengamati tembok yang kira kira setinggi 3 meter tersebut dalam hati ia berfikir bagaimana cara melewati dinding ini

"Ohayou Kotetsu-san!"

Namun belum sempat hal tersebut terfikirkan oleh Issei suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh Naruto-kun! Bagaimana mungkin kau terlambat?" tanya Kotetsu bingung

"Terlambat?" tanya bingung Naruto "Bukankah kau yang menutub gerbang terlalu cepat Kotetsu-san?" tanya Naruto dengan memasang wajah bingungnya

"Tentu tidak. Lihat jam sekolahan sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:05, itu tandanya kau sudah tertlambat 5 menit yang lalu" jelas Kotetsu pada Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto hanya memasang expresi bingung dengan meletakkan tangan didahinya dengan pose berfikir. Dan dalam hati Issei hanya menatap bingung Naruto, jika tidak salah Naruto adalah salah satu anggota Osis Konoha Gakuen. Lalu bagaimana mungkin seorang Osis terlambat kesekolahan? Jika begini jadinya bagaimana dengan siswa yang lainnya.

"Tapi Kotetsu-san! Jam dirumahku baru menunjukkan pukul 06:55 menit, itu artinya ada kesalahan. Jika seandainya aku tahu jam dirumahku rusak pasti aku tidak akan terlambat" kata Naruto mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'Pintar sekali ia membuat alasan' batin Issei

"Oh begitu rupanya! Baiklah silakhan masuk, lagipula bukankah kau ada jadwal untuk bimbingan siswa baru Naruto?"

"Yah itu benar sekali" jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau juga terlambat karena jam dirumahmu rusak nona?" tanya Kotetsu pada Issei

"Umh! Itu benar" jawab Issei bingung karena tidak punya alasan yang jelas karena keterlambatannya

* * *

Entah apa yang harus dilakukan Issei sekarang, pertama ia telah mendapatkan masalah dengan terlambat dan beruntung ia bisa lewat karena bantuan Naruto (Tanpa disengaja) dan sekarang? Ia harus menyanyi? Yah ia harus menyanyi karena lalai dalam tugasnya, Kiba memerintahkan untuk menghitung mulai dari depan dengan angka terkecil ke yang terbesar namun angka ganjil harus dihilangkan. Dan Issei keceplosan mengatakan angka selanjutnya dengan kata lain angka genap, dan sekarang Issei harus menyanyi sebagai hukumannya.

"Ayolah! Kau harus menyanyi!" perintah Kiba anggota Osis di Konoha gakuen

"T-tapi senpai! Aku tidak bisa menyanyi, tolong gantilah hukuman itu dengan yang lain asal jangan menyanyi atau menari" pinta Issei pada Kiba, sedangkan Kiba? Ia hanya memasang gaya berfikir dengan tangan kanan yang menopang dagunya.

"Baikalah kalau begitu! Siapapun yang akan masuk kau harus meyambutnya dengan cara menciumnya!" perintah Kiba

"T-tapi senpai.."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian" potong pria emo dangan rambut mencuat kebelakang, anggota Osis yang paling ditakuti karena tatapan matanya yanga tajam, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang akan memasuki ruang kelas Issei

"Waktu yang tepat, sekarang sambut dia" perintah Kiba dengan mendorong Issei kearah pintu dimana orang tersebut akan masuk

~Brukh~

Dan dengan cepat Kiba mendorong tubuh Issei tepat menabrak Naruto kemudian memeluknya dengan posisi yang terkesan romantis, dimana Naruto yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya kepinggang ramping Issei agar tak terjatuh dan Issei yang menekuk tangannya untuk menutupi dadanya

"Cium!" "Cium!" "Cium!" "Cium!" "Cium!" "Cium!" "Cium!" "Cium!" suara siswa menggema memenuhi ruang kelas 1-2, sedangkan Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya melihat Kiba dengan tatapan Bingungnya. Namun yang ditatap hanya bisa cengengesan dan Sasuke? Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis dan Naruto benar benar tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi saat ia pergi?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto bingung pada Issei, namun bukannya menjawab Issei malah membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya membuat para siswa memanas akibat pemandangan ini.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak suara dari bangku paling belakang mengintrupsi kejadian ini

Jam pelajaran telah usai dan saatnya bagi siswa untuk pulang kerumah dan istirahat. Dan Issei tidak tahu, mengapa dia dan Naruto bisa pulang bersama. Setelah kejadian saat dikelas tadi entah mengapa wajah Issei memanas sendiri dan merasa tidak enak pada Naruto, secara tiba tiba ia memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto dan bahkan ia nyaris mencium Naruto. Bagaimana jika itu adalah ciuman pertama Naruto, pasti Naruto akan merasa tidak senang padanya karena telah mencium ciuman pertama Naruto. Dan Issei merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto.

"Emh...ano senpai..."

"Apakah pria tadi pacarmu?" tanya Naruto memotong perkataan Issei

"Heh?"

"Pria dengan rambut perak tadi, siapa namanya?"

"Mungkin maksudmu Vali"

"Tepat. Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Naruto lagi

"T-tidak, dia tidak pacarku hanya teman dekat tidak lebih" jawab Issei tergagap

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"B-belum Senpai"

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Naruto secara spontan kepada Issei, sedangkan Issei? Issei hanya bisa menampilkan wajah blank miliknya

"Senpai kurasa ini..."

"Tidak apa" "Aku hanya bercanda" sambung Naruto dengan cengengesan 'Mungkin kau tidak mengingatku, tapi aku mengingatmu Issei' batin Naruto pada Issei dengan ekspresi wajah tersenyum namun sebaliknya pada hatinya

* * *

Kegiatan Mos telah berakhir dan sekarang saatnya KMB (Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar) berlangsung, entah mengapa Issei merasa sangat malas pada hari ini. Entah beruntung atau tidak karena dirinya kemarin telah ditembak oleh ketua Osis yang mendapatkan julukan 'penuh kejutan nomor satu didunaia' karena ia selalu bertindak nekat demi temannya dan melakukan hal konyol demi sekolahannya hingga membuat siswa lain terpesona padanya. Ketika Issei menceritakan hal ini kepada teman temannya mereka hanya merespon takjub, tak percaya dan sebagainya namun Issei? Issei hanyu bingung dengan situasi ini, situasi ini tidak seperti yang ada dalam rancangannya dalam kehidupan anak SMA. Yang ada dalam fikirannya saat ini adalah kata kata Naruto kemarin 'Maukah kau jadi pacarku?', entah itu pernyataan tulus atau hanya iseng tapi...

"Haah... masa bodoh dengan itu" kata Issei malas memikirkannya, dan sekarang? Sekarang yang ada dalam fikiran Issei adalah sosok anak dengan senyum mataharinya yang selalu menemaninya saat kecil. Anak itu adalah cinta pertama Issei dan bahkan anak itu telah melamar Issei saat kecil, meski hanya bercanda tapi bagi Issei itu suatu yang nyata.

"Apa ada hal penting yang harus kau lakukan, Hyoudo-san?" tanya guru bermasker dengan rambut keperakan yang telah berdiri disamping Issei secara tiba tiba

"T-tidak S-sensei" jawab Issei dengan gagap karena kehadiran Kakashi-sensei yang secara tiba tiba disampingya.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau tunjukkan tugasmu?"

"Ha'i Sensei" seketika Issei membuka buku catatannya untuk memperlihatkan Prnya namun... "Mana tugasku?" tanya Issei bingung

"Sepertinya kau belum mengerjakan tugasmu Hyodou-san"

"B-bukan begitu Sensei, aku sudah mengerjakannya kemarin, sungguh! Tapi..."

"Kau belum mengerjakan tugasmu dan kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu!"

"T-tapi Sensei!"

"Pergi keruang Osis dan bantu apa yang dibutuhkan Naruto karena kebetulan guru Bp kita tidak masuk dan harus Kukatakan kau sedang beruntung Hyodou-san" kata Kakashi-sensei tanpa jeda sama sekali

"Ha'i Sensei" jawab Issei dengan nada malasnya dan menuju ruang Osis

"Hukuman?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan pernyataan Issei

"Kakashi-sensei bilang aku harus keruang Osis dan menemuimu"

"Tapi bukankah yang berhak memeberikan hukuman padamu adalah Kakashi-Sensei atau guru Bp?"

"Tapi kata Kakashi-sensei guru Bp tidak masuk jadi Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku untuk membantumu" jelas Issei

"Baiklah" "Tapi... sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu kau bantu disini, aku hanya butuh teman bicara jadi maukah kau menemaniku?" tanya Naruto "Hanya sampai jam Istirahat, dan itu tidak akan lama" potong Naruto bahkan sebelum Issei berbicara

"Baiklah Senpai"

"Panggil saja aku Naruto"

"T-tapi Senpai itu tidak sopan bagi junior sepertiku"

"Anggap saja itu bagian dari hukumanmu" jelas Naruto singkat

"B-baiklah... Naruto-san"

"Itu terdengar lebih baik" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan senyum cerah secerah Matahari. Untuk beberapa lama Issei dan Naruto berbincang dengan kepribadian dan latar belakang mereka masing masing, dan dari pembicaraan ini Isseilah yang menjadi pendominasi. Issei lebih banyak bercerita dari pada bertanya dan Naruto? Naruto hanya diam dan mendengarkan cerita menarik dari Issei namun tiba tiba Naruto menyela

"Kau suka permen Issei-san?"

"Maaf Naruto-san, tapi aku tidak suka permen" jawab Issei, namun Naruto membuka laci mejanya dan malah memberikan permen pada Issei

"Naruto-san aku tidak..."

"Tidak apa aku tahu itu" jawab Naruto singkat "Kau telah menemukan pasangan hidupmu"

"Apa?" tanya Issei bingung

"Tidak apa, hanya membaca tulisan pada permen karet ini saja" jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan tulisan pada bungkus permen karet yang kemudian memasukkan permen karet itu kedalam mulutnya. Secara perlahan Naruto mengunyah permen karet tersebut dan memainkannya, meniupnya menjadi balon hingga meledak yang kemudian mengunyahnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka permen Issei" tanya Naruto pada Issei

"Aku...hanya tidak suka rasa manis pada permen"

"Kau pernah mencobanya"

"Sekali dan itu membuatku tidak ingin lagi merasakan permen, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Seseorang memberiku permen untuk yang kedua kalinya dan itu terasa berbeda"

"Berbeda?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Memang terasa manis tapi itu manis yang berbeda" jawab Issei sambil melamunkan sesuatu

"Kenapa berbeda?"

"Karena ia memeberiku permen itu dari mulutnya, dan saat itulah aku jatuh cinta padanya"

"Apakah seperti ini?" tanya Naruto yang secara perlahan menghampiri Issei yang membuat Issei bingung sendiri. Secara perlahan Naruto meraup wajah cantik Issei yang kemudian meciumnya dengan lembut. Seketika wajah Issei memanas dan ingin menampar wajah ketua Osis dihadapannya ini, dengan seenaknya ia mencium Issei yang bahkan baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka mengakrabkan diri. Naruto memang ketua Osis yang menjengkelkan.

"Ukh~" pekik Issei ketika Naruto menggigit bibir bawah Issei yang kemudian memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Issei, menelusuri rongga rongga mulut Issei yang terasa manis bagi Naruto dan secara perlahan Issei mulai hanyut dalam ciuman ini namun, Stop! Ini tidak benar, Issei sudah jadi milik orang dan seketika Issei melayangkan tangan kananya kearah wajah Naruto namun berhasil ditangkis oleh Naruto sendiri.

"Ehm~" desah Issei ketika Naruto memasukkan permen karet pada mulut Issei dan membantunya untuk mengunyah permen karet tersebut. Dan sekali lagi Issei harus merasakan rasa manis pada permen namun rasa manis ini berbeda namun terasa familiar disaat yang bersamaan.

"Apakah seperti itu rasa manis yang kau rasakan... Isse-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan merubah panggilannya pada Issei

"K-kau" kata Issei tergagap ketika menyadari siapa pemuda ini, pemuda yang telah merenggut ciuman pertamanya, pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Apa kabar Isse-chan?"

"Kiroi-kun" kata Issei dengan mata yang berkaca kaca yang kemudian memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto. Secara perlahan Naruto membelai rambut lurus Issei yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan, Naruto juga sangat merindukan pujaan hatinya ini.

"Kau membuatku lama menunggu Kiroi-kun"

"Dan kau baru mengenaliku Isse-chan" balas Naruto dengan senyumannya meski tidak bisa dilihat oleh Issei, namun Issei hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Naruto lebih dalam dan memeluknya lebih erat. Dan Naruto yakin jika saat ini mata Issei pasti sedang berkaca kaca karena bisa bertemu kembali dengan Naruto.

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu ketika mereka berusia 7 tahun, mereka dulu adalah tetangga dan berteman dekat namun karean urusan bisnis ayahnya, maka Naruto harus pindah bersama keluarganya dan saat itu Naruto berpisah dengan Issei. Namun sebelum mereka berpisah Naruto memberikan sebuh permen karet pada Issei namun Issei menolaknya karena tidak suka rasa manis namun Naruto yang tidak suka penolakan memberikan permen itu melalui bibirnya, Naruto kecil telah mengambil ciuman pertama Issei.

Terlihat sosok seorang wanita dewasa dengan perutnya yang agak buncit memotong motong sayuran dihadapannya ini, namun tiba tiba seseorang datang dengan mengagetkannya dengan cara memeluknya

"Kau mengagetkanku Kiroi-kun"

"Kau masih saja memanggilku seperti itu Isse-chan" balas Naruto yang melingkarkan lengannya pada perut buncit Issei sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Issei. Setelah mereka lulus SMA Naruto langsung melamar Issei, namun orang tua Issei tidak mengijinkannya karena Naruto masih terlalu muda untuk menikah begitupun dengan Issei yang belum cocok jadi ibu rumah tangga. Namun Naruto berjanji bahwa kelak ia akan datang lagi dan melamar Issei dan sampai saat itu tiba Naruto harab Issei bisa menunggu. Hari demi hari bulan demi bulan Issei menunggu Naruto untuk melamarnya hingga 5 tahun kemudian Naruto datang untuk menepati janjinya dan kali ini orang tua Issei menyetujui lamaran Naruto yang bersama orang tuanya.

Pesta pernikahan berlangsung meriah di sebuah hotel bintang 5, yah tidak heran karena keluarga Naruto adalah keluarga terpandang di Jepang maka tidak heran sampai sampai mereka menyewa hotel bintang lima untuk memeriahkan pernikahan putra tunggal mereka. Setelah pernikahan selesai Issei sudah resmi menjadi istri Naruto dan bersama sama mereka membangun rumah tangga mereka berdua tanpa bantuan orang tua mereka. Meski terkadang Naruto meminta saran pada Ayahnya maupun Ayah Mertuanya ketika Issei hamil muda, ia mudah sekali marah dan agak rewel Issei memiliki mood yang mudah sekali berubah pada saat itu. Namun berkat buah cinta kesabaran Naruto, Naruto mampu mengatasi semua itu

"Kau juga masih memanggilku dengan panggilan itu lagi" balas Issei terhadap perkataan Naruto barusan

"Menurutku itu panggilan yang bagus padamu" kata Naruto mencoba untuk membela diri

"Begitupun dengan Kiroi, kurasa itu cocok untuk panggilanmu" dan sampai kapanpun Naruto tidak akan bisa menang debat dengan Issei.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu kau sedang hamil tua sekarang" kata Naruto mencoba menasihati Issei

"Aku tahu itu Naruto-kun" jawab Issei dengan nada yang terkesan menggoda bagi Naruto dan demi Tuhan, jika saja saat ini Issei tidak sedang hamil Naruto pasti sudah menerkamnya. Mungkin Naruto bisa menerkamnya sekarang tapi Naruto tidak tega karena Issei sedang hamil. Yah! Hamil, setelah tiga bulan mereka menikah Issei telah hamil dan sekarang usia kehamilan Issei telah 8 bulan berita ini menjadi hal yang paling menggembirakan bagi Naruto. Dan entah mengapa ini seperti sebuah kisah dalam dongeng, seorang anak yang bertemu gadis kecil, berpisah yang kemudian bersatu kembali hingga akhirnya hidup bahagia. Dan tidak terasa sekarang Naruto sudah dewasa dan akan menjadi seorang ayah, ia yang dulu hanyalah seorang anak sekarang akan memiliki anak. Dan begitulah akhir kisah ini, kisah yang menggembirakan bukan?

* * *

 **~The End~**

Ok saya kembali lagi setelah lama tidak hadir (Maaf!) dan yah saya juga minta maaf bagi kalian yang telah menantikan Fict saya tentang Naru x DxD yang bertema School Life karena fict tersebut akan lama updatenya, dan sebagai gantinya saya hadirkan Fict Oneshot ini. Fict ini terinspirasi dari banyaknya fict gender bender, ada femNaru, FemSasu, maleSaku dan masih banyak lagi bahkan saya juga menjumpai ada femVali, saya juga terinspirasi ketika teman saya memperlihatkan gambar femIssei. Dan tunggu saja nanti pasti akan muncul fict gender bender maleRias, femKiba atau bahkan yaoi.

Meski gaje tapi semoga karya ini bisa menginspirasi kalian! Dan karena ini masa liburan dan bulan Ramadhan (Yang saya nantikan) akan tiba maka harus saya beritahukan pada kalian bahwa saya akan Hiatus, dan ketika saya kembali nanti akan saya usahakan untuk update fict yang saya janjikan. Dan percayalah, saya akan hadirkan banyak fict yang jarang diperlihatkan author lainnya. Satu hal lagi! Saya tidak akan pernah biarkan fict saya Discontinue.

 **~Semoga bermanfaat, menghibur dan menginspirasi kalian~**

 **~Salam Anti-Mainstream~**


End file.
